Game On
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: It's been a while that this game is on... Maybe it's time to take the joypad and push the "pause" button? It looks like someone would use a cheatcode or two... Sonamy One-shot.


**-Pink Prologue: "Loading"-**

Dear (12th) diary,

My name is Amy. Amy Rose, a 12 years, pretty and cute pink hedgehog with green eyes. They say there's no one happier and more cheerful than me, but they say the same thing about me being stubborn and hot-headed too... Humph.

Oh well... Anyway. I may look delicate and fragile , but there's more than meet the eye: I got some strenght, I can use my Piko Piko Hammer whenever there's trouble around. And trust me, I know how to use it! I swear no one wants to get hit whenever I'm angry.

Oops, I'm doing it again... I can't help getting a bit carried away sometimes. But you know, I'm sweet girl in the end. I like cute things like chaos, shopping, cooking, have fun and go on adventures with my friends -especially the Team Rose- and above everything, I LOVE my Sonic!

Who's Sonic? Oh my. It's a shame I haven't intruduced him to you yet. Sonic the Hedgehog is my love, my sweet passion, my hero, my everything! I met him a few years ago when I was 8: he saved me from a mean piece of junk named Metal Sonic, which was created by Dr Eggman. An insane scientist who wants to take over the world. But nevermind that old geezer. My Sonic will never lose to him! He's so fantastic, so perfect! I wish you could see him running at supersonic speed all around the world, fighting against every threat he meets in his way. He's just incredible! How I love when he stands up after a battle, flashing a victorious grin before running away again for a new adventure... how his dazzling emerald eyes spark in determination under his frown when he looks focused... how much he is selfless and brave, refusing any special treatment but thanks...

Oh... now I'm doing it _one more time._ People must be right, then: I probably _am_ too hot-headed. But how can I help myself? I'm in love with Sonic since way too long. I love him to bits! And that's a secret for no one, I'm sure of that.

Too bad that he's so restless and so shy. It looks like the only way to get him spend some time with me is me to get kidnapped by Dr Eggman. Not very romantic, isn't it? Hey, wait. I'm not saying I let the doctor kidnap me on purpose! I'm not like that! But it seems like I fit the damsel-in-distress' role pretty well, unfortunately... Sometimes I feel like I'll never catch Sonic's acknowledgement at this rate... but God knows how I work hard for it. Whenever Sonic and the guys go somewhere to fight, I'm in. I try to help the best I can.

I'm not giving up, on anything, and whatever happens. Because it is so not like me. I am Amy Rose!

* * *

**Chapter One: "Pause"**

_Here comes a new day._

I thought as I see the sun slowly rising behind the high and grey skyscrapers of Station Square, through the window of my bedroom. I smile and get off my bed, wondering what today will bring to me.

Fifteen minutes later I was all cleaned and dressed, preparing breakfast and humming my favorite song. "Follow Me" by Kay Hanley. I sat up on my couch, put on the TV to check on the news, and began eating without a glance to my plate. Very soon, I got what I wanted and my smile grew wider.

Pictures showing Sonic saving the day again. And it wasn't even midday yet!

_That guy is just amazing..._ I smiled in wonder, watching the lovely blue blur finishing off Egghead's latest robot.

I giggled when he gave a thumbs up to the camera, and then he was gone before you could even say his name. I sighed happily while turning off the TV, knowing there won't be anything more. And in one jump, I rise my fist in the air, cheerful and determined.

'Alright! Step aside everyone, Amy Rose is here!' My voice sang. Then in a blast, I rushed down the streets looking for my beloved one.

---

It was way too early to take a nap yet, but why not anyway? I already had my fun this morning, first by racing with the sun and then by crashing down Eggman's plans again.

So I just found a nice apple tree to lay under, its shadow protecting me from the sun. It was so calm and quiet, relaxing. The fresh breeze passing by, a silent lullaby, carrying the light scent of flowers, grass and trees as its notes.

---

_I found him!_ I squealed inside, very happy with myself.

If I could never catch up with my blue hero, at least I could find him wherever he is. This talent never cease to amaze me. I like to think that it's our "connection", as fated souls, that allows me to do that... but sometimes I wonder if it's simply part of my magic skills... Oh well. I shrugged. Now's not the time for daydreaming, it's time for love! And I started to run towards my Sonic, sitting up under a tree, his arms behind the back of his head, eyes closed and... Wait a minute. Eyes closed?

Five feet from him, I scritched to a halt and stared more carefully. Yes. Sonic was indeed sleeping.

I can help but giggle at seeing how he can sleep in such a time of the day, and let out a sigh because of the very same reason: it was a bit frustrating not to get to talk to him, especially after all my searches.

Still, I knew I won't wake him up. He looked so peaceful...

I walked closer and kneeled down at his side, staring at him in a sort of fascination mixed with a hint of curiosity.

His frown wasn't as down as usual making him look kinda innocent, his lips were slightly parted though he wasn't snoring at all, his smooth peachy chest rising up and down in sweet harmony, his face reflecting peace and his legs nonchalently spread apart on the wild grass.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks. But who would blame me? I was watching an angel's sleep, a male version of the sleeping beauty and no one but me had the priviledge to enjoy this show now.

Oh how I was happy that a very few people come to Green Hill!

Smiling, I decided to join and sit next to him, but still giving him some space so I can't wake him up. Then I cast him a last loving glance and shut my eyes, breathing in his marvelous, spicy scent. He smelled like sun, earth, grass and wild wind. Only that it was much more stronger now and I didn't know why... accented by the surrondings perhaps? Anyway, it was truly breathe taking and I knew then, I will have trouble to get to sleep at this rate.

So, I decided to concentrate on something else: the rush of the wind through the trees and the grass for example. I guess it was a good idea because I soon felt slumber taking over me...

---

I knew I was fully rested only seconds after I started to wake up, my nose tinkled by a strange -but familiar- perfume.

Yawning, I stretched myself and let my arms fall back on my sides, still sitting up. Then when my eyes began to open my nose caught the scent again.

I turned my head in its direction and held back a gasp.

_Amy?_

She was sleeping soundly, her head slightly bowed to the right, her bangs covering her right eye and her hands delicately put on her lap. I couldn't help a small smile. She looked so cute. Well, she always looks cute. But even more when she's asleep like that, in my opinion that is. And now I could recognize this sweet fragrance of roses, cherries and sugar that caracterize this pink hedgie so much and so well, and help me waking up.

_But what was she doing here?_

Obviously not for shopping. And even though Green Hill is not dangerous and the animals who live here are nice, it's rather easy to get lost in the woods.

And I wasn't sure Amy knew this zone as much as I do. So what could have brought her here? Berries? Playing Lil' Red Riding Hood?

Anyway, I couldn't leave her here. So I decided to run her back home, hoping I won't wake her. I wouldn't dare to interrupt her dreams.

But just when I lay a hand on her shoulder...

'Sonic?'

Her voice was sleepy, uncertain. Her eyes not completely opened yet. I let out a small sigh before smiling gently to her.

'Hey Amy. Sorry I woke you up.'

She settled herself right and gave me her sweetest smile.

'Don't be silly!' She said, giggling. 'I'm so glad I got to find you today!' She exclamed happily, leaning towards me.

'You were looking for me?' I asked her. _Again? Sure, that girl is stubborn._ I chuckled inside. It was a cute -and sometimes annoying- side of her I admired. Not that I would ever tell her. You can imagine why.

'Of course! And I found you, as usual!' She cheered. 'I saw you on the news earlier, then I wanted to spend some time with you and when I found you here I couldn't make myself wake you up 'cause you looked so peaceful and content. So I just sat next to you till you woke up and...'

As she talked I began to feel more and more uneasy. I never had much patience with listening babblings and my feet started to ache for a new run already.

'Well, it was fun talking to you, Amy. I'll see ya later!' I said, standing up and waving to her with a little smile. And just when I was about to take off, I suddenly felt a weight on my back pin me on the green floor.

It took me less than a sec to understand what happened. One word: Amy.

'Amy...' I groaned lightly, turning my head towards her. I wasn't in pain or anything. I was used to this. But still...

Amy looked at me with sad eyes, still riding on my back. Weird. She never had that look before...

'Sonic.' She paused, shutting her eyes and opening them again like she was looking for the right words, still looking sad. ' That's not nice of you.'

'Huh?'

'I mean, why do you always do this? Am I so boring that you can't even stand more than one minute with me? I know that you always need to go and run, I know that and I wouldn't change it even if I could. But is it too much to ask for some decent time with you?'

Her voice struggled to stay steady, but I could feel it shake with sorrow. And I immediately felt guilty. But mostly surprised. It was the firts time ever that Amy talked to me like this.

'Amy, I...' But I was at loss of words. I couldn't think of anything to say to her right now, not even one who could console her. She continued anyway.

'Please.' She whispered now, not looking in my way. 'Tell me.'

I felt hopeless, trapped and now all my being was begging me to just stand up and run away at full speed. I would have done it before, but not now when Amy was so opened up to me. That would be the greatest disgrace ever, and I was not about to hurt someone so close to me. I never wanted it and never will.

'Amy.' I stated, switching my body to sit up as she just kneels on my side, staring at me intently now. 'I like you a lot. You're part of the persons I love the most in the world. How can you imagine I would not?'

She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her immediately by putting gently a finger on her lips.

'I'm sorry that you feel like I'm neglecting you, but that's not right. You said it yourself: I _need_ to go and run. That's who I am, restless, steady as the breeze and free like the wind. I can't help that.'

'But...'

'But that doesn't mean I never think of you guys whenever I'm on my runs. I'm always wondering what Tails is creating, if Knuckles is doing okay with the Master Emerald, how the Chaotix are doing... well, you know what I mean.' I chuckled uneasily, afraid that I sounded too cheesy.

'And you... you... do you think of me... sometimes?" She asked shyly and blushing slightly.

I can't hold back a grin. She's too cute. A real threat to my celibacy vows, I always knew. I'd never underestimate her.

'Of course, Amy.'

Then her eyes seemed to lit up and she looked at me with a big smile gracing her features. She looked happy again, just like her usual self. Now I was relieved.

'Thank you, Sonic'. She said sweetly, her voice warm with sheer joy and gratitude. It's like she has been waiting forever for me to say this, to open up to her. And somehow... I felt like it was a good thing for me too.

'No problem!' I winked at her and she let out a giggle while I was helping her up. Then she suddenly squeezed my hand which was holding hers.

'Hey Sonic, you know...'

I felt a bit nervous, waiting for her to continue anyway.

'I am definetly not giving up on you anytime soon! Got it?' She declared with a grin and pointing a finger on my chest. Then she laughed at my bewildered expression. I then joined her in, heartily.

'I got it.' I simply said, smiling again.

'So, see you later then! Might as well give you a leg up...'

Laughing again, I took off casting a "Can't catch me" look towards her before speeding away in the horizon.

And I swear, I couldn't wait for Amy to find me one more time. The game is on again!


End file.
